Вуди
Вуди — седьмой персонаж в игре, для его открытия нужно 1600 опыта (80 дней, или же 10 часов 40 минут). У него есть говорящий топор Люси, который не имеет запаса прочности и рубит деревья в 2 раза быстрее обычного. Может показаться, что это очень хорошо, но если вы срубите много деревьев, несмотря на предупреждение топора, то... Его страшный секрет Вуди проклят. Если он срубит слишком много деревьев, то превратится в гигантского бобра, похожего на зайца по анимации (этому обычно предшествует фраза топора о вашем внешнем виде). Также Вуди превращается в бобра в полнолуние. У бобра-Вуди остаётся только один параметр — древесный голод. Чтобы восстанавливать этот параметр, надо есть древесину. Когда Вуди пребывает в облике бобра, у него появляются новые возможности и недостатки. Положительные возможности: *Вы можете разрушать булыжники зубами. *Вы можете грызть "рубить" деревья в 4 раза быстрее обычного персонажа. *Можно грызть даже горящие деревья. *Можно атаковать мобов, нанося 50 единиц урона. Скорость удара как у обычного персонажа. *Можно раскапывать могилы. При раскопке могил могут появиться призраки. *Можно разрушать постройки. *У вас появится ночное зрение, поэтому Чарли на вас не нападет. *Зимой бобр не мерзнет. *Дожди нам не помеха. *Играет весёленькая музыка. Недостатки: *Исчезают инвентарь и меню создания предметов, все вещи из инвентаря вываливаются (Люси в том числе!). *Вы можете подбирать только некоторые предметы. Бобр их сразу съедает, чтобы утолить древесный голод. *Нельзя посмотреть на карту, но исследованные бобром территории отметятся на ней. *Не может перейти в червоточину и пещеру, хотя способен разбить валун, закрывающий вход в пещеры. *Не способен грызть камыш, так как он не выкапывается. *Не может вырыть след коалослона. На деле превращение выглядит довольно весело и позволяет с легкостью разрушать большие объемы любых построек, выкапывать растительность, выламывать камни и уничтожать мобов (моржи с гончими, не больше двух бифало, свиньи-жители, пауки и пр.). После того, как параметр древесного голода достигнет нуля, бобр потеряет сознание. thumb|Какой-то баг с параметрами. Очнувшись на следующий день, Вуди выглядит так, будто он только что воскрес, — у него 50 голода, 50 рассудка и 38 здоровья. Если вы обернулись в человека при сражении с врагами, они продолжат атаковать вас, но получать урон вы не будете, пока ваш персонаж не встанет на ноги. Если при превращении в бобра в вашем инвентаре была Люси, все вещи, выпавшие при превращении, легко отыскать рядом с её изображением на карте (красный топор). При поедании деревьев в лесных массивах вероятны массовые восстания Энтов, правда, в данном обличии справиться с ними не составит труда. thumb|Энты не любят бобра, зато бобр очень даже любит энтов. :) Древесный голод Чтобы утолить голод бобра, нужно поедать растительную "пищу". Разная "пища" восстанавливает разное количество сытости. #Срезанная трава - 1 ед. #Кустарники (ягодные, травяные и колючие в том числе) - 10 ед. #Брёвна / Живые брёвна - 10 ед. / 50 ед. #Доски - 15 ед. #Шишки - 2 ед. #Ветки - 5 ед. Бобр сгрызает большое дерево за 4 укуса, среднее - за 3, а с маленьким расправляется за 2. Ягодные кусты, колючки, траву и саженцы вырывает с корнем за 1 раз. thumb|348px|Вуди - бобр. |none thumb|Вуди в игре. Разное *Если после превращения бобра обратно в Вуди зайти в подземелье и выйти, то Люси появится у вас в инвентаре. При прохождении портала Максвелла Люси добавляется в инвентарь повторно (All's Well That Maxwell). *Фраза "Я люблю Люси!" ("I love Lucy!") может являться отсылкой к одноименному сериалу. * Реакция Вуди на костер - "Я люблю костер по вечерам" ("I love a fire in the evening") возможно является отсылкой к знаменитой фразе из фильма "Апокалипсис сегодня": "Я люблю запах напалма поутру" ("I love the smell of napalm in the morning"). *В обновлении от 10 сентября Вуди в обличии бобра не может скользить. *С репликами Вуди можно ознакомиться здесь. *Судя по репликам, страдает орнитофобией (боязнью птиц). *Канадец по происхождению. Реакция на заполненный сундук - "It's already packed tighter than a Toronto streetcar" ("Он набит плотнее, чем трамвай в Торонто") и на открытую карстовую воронку - "It looks like Sudbury down there" ("Там внизу - что в твоём Садбери"). *Также, судя по репликам, страдает аллергией на траву . *Не может брить бороду. Комментирует это тем, что настоящие дровосеки не бреются. *Если успеть утолить древесный голод, когда бобр превращается обратно в Вуди, то последний останется в обличии бобра и будет полностью неуязвим до перезахода в мир. Таким образом можно набрать необходимое кол-во ресурсов в самом начале игры. * Если вы не успеваете утолить голод - не беда. Когда бобр упадет на землю, выйдите из игры и зайдите обратно. Вместо бобра окажется Вуди с полными здоровьем, сытостью и разумом. Но учтите, что Вуди появится не утром, а в то же время, когда бобр упал. * Вуди не умеет плавать. * При сражении Вуди кричит фразу: "Get over here, ah!". Возможно это отсылка к известной фразе Скорпиона из серии игр "Mortal Kombat". * Свиньи, оставшиеся без дома, в ночное время бегают за Вуди-бобром, говоря: "Огонь - хорошо" и т.п. Это можно объяснить ночным зрением бобра. * Голос Вуди - виолончель; Люси "играет" на кларнете. * Возможно, в прошлом работал на строительстве железных дорог, т.к. при взгляде на селитру он говорит: "Вот так мы и строим железные дороги". * При нахождении персонажа в форме бобра длительное время (от 4-6 дней), некоторые вещи, выпавшие из инвентаря, могут пропасть. DST * Если вы потеряли Люси, сделайте новый топор. После первого удара он превратится в Люси. * Дабы не размножать бесконечные топоры, пропавшая Люси превратится в обычный топор. * Древесный голод теперь виден всегда. Изначально Вуди имеет 100 единиц. При рубке деревьев отнимается 1-2 единицы. Чтобы его пополнить можно съесть... бревно (+10 ед.) * Как только у вас останется 25 единиц древесного голода, вы превратитесь в Бобра. В этой форме "грызение" чего-либо восстанавливает очки древесного голода. * В отличии от обычного DS, выпадут только экипированные вещи (надетые в слот руки, брони или головы) Галерея right|300 px left|300 px Dontstarve_steam_2013-07-09_21-44-49-912ааа.jpg|"Я люблю Люси!" 185px-Вудимолния.png|В Вуди ударила молния (RoG) Вуди призрак.png|Призрак Вуди в DST Категория:Персонажи